


To Heal or to Destroy

by blklightpixie26



Series: Dribble Drabble April [18]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Chris wonders about the complications of Morgan trying to heal people.
Relationships: Jess Brightwell/Christopher Wolfe, Morgan Hault/Christopher Wolfe
Series: Dribble Drabble April [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766707
Kudos: 4
Collections: Dribble Drabble April (A Great Library Event)





	To Heal or to Destroy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20: Morgan's Hands

There was something different about letting Morgan be there to help heal Nic, but Chris was damned if he could recognize it. He had bigger things to keep his immediate mind busy though. There was the ever present shadow in Jess’ eyes that this was his fault, which only grew darker each time he saw the wound on Nic’s arm. The anger and fear that Jess managed to keep just out of the sight of others burned like a beacon to Chris and he knew that he would have to talk to him alone. 

A small part of Chris’ brain acknowledged that while Jess was heavy on the self loathing, Morgan was overextending herself. Each time she laid her hands on Nic was another time that they came to a dangerous cross road. At what point did Morgan’s hands trying to heal someone become a poison?

The question returned to Chris’ mind when Jess’ lungs were damaged from the dragonfire. Each time the cross road came quicker, more fiercely and more black. It took her longer and more quintessence. This time Chris could see that it was for what it was and a darker question came into his mind unbidden; how much longer until Morgan’s hands no longer healed a person, but poisoned them instead. 

For the first time in years, the notes of a research scholar were written down. Questions to how far Morgan had stretched herself, how much farther she could without causing permanent damage (if it had not been done all ready), and was there a possibility that non skin to skin contact would help the situation? A thought came to him which had him resting back into the headboard of the bed he shared with Nic, For as much as there was a huge rift between them, he would love to discuss this with his mother.


End file.
